Old Songs and Old Friends
by szhismine
Summary: A one-shot based on loki-imagine (tumblr), but more will follow to create a larger story. LokixOC, pre-Thor (for now). Leliana has been Loki's friend since childhood. Follow their friendship as it becomes more than that, and their struggles to stay together through the centuries.


Based on the loki-imagine tumblr blog.

"Imagine Loki seeing you for the first time after being apart for hundreds of years"

Pairing: LokixOC

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or any of it's characters. Leliana is an OC.

Note: Don't know how Asgardian aging works, but their equivalent human age is 17.

* * *

Loki walked slowly down the long hallway, each step quiet and deliberate. He decided against concealing himself; it added an ugly sneakiness to his presence in the guest wing. And he felt no need to hide from her.

He knew he was approaching the right room when he heard a soft voice humming a familiar song, the song she sang when he last saw her, five hundred years ago.

A nervous flutter swept through his stomach at the thought of seeing her again. She'd be of age now, a proper maiden. Normally she'd have come to court with other young noble women as soon as she was old enough, but not long after that concert, her family became embroiled in scandal and left Asgard. They had only seen fit to return now. Such a long time... a creeping doubt entered his mind, that she might not even recognize him.

All the room doors were closed but one, and the humming was coming from inside. Her lilting voice raised new memories, drawing Loki closer. Last time he heard her sing she was nervous, her first public performance, but she sang beautifully. When she was introduced to the royal afterwards, she gave Loki a shy smile, and he knew that smile was for him alone. Her eyes were bright as she thanked him, and only the two of them knew what she was actually grateful for.

Loki shook his head, bringing himself out of his reverie. Those were memories to dwell on another time. He was just outside her room now, and she was singing. Her voice sounded older, but it was definitely her, all trace of nerves gone. He poked his head around the door.

* * *

Leliana sat down in front of her mirror. The vanity was exactly the same as it was when she last sat at it, four hundred years ago when her family left Asgard. She used to hate sitting at it as her mother brushed her hair and gave her lessons on etiquette. Now she brushed her own hair... though the lessons never did sink in.

She started to hum as she brushed, the song just popping into her head, as it always did. Her favourite song. She wondered if it was his favourite too.

She had no idea if he even remembered her. It had been so long, after all, and as a prince he had more than enough people to interact with over the centuries. She never forgot him though. She glanced at the book on her vanity.

Leliana began to braid her hair. This was her first night in Asgard in a very long time. As a guest of the court she had her own rooms, and they even brought her furniture and belongings from her parents' estate. She would be living in the palace for an indefinite time, and she really wanted to explore. _I suppose the guards would not look kindly on a stranger lurking about at night,_ she thought sadly.

Beginning to sing, she finished the braid, letting it trail over her shoulder. Staring at her reflection, she stopped herself from thinking about tomorrow's concert. It was the Queen's birthday, most of Asgard would be in attend- _was that movement?_

Leliana turned her head, staring at the empty space behind her. She was sure she saw someone looking in from the doorway. Dark hair, a pair of green eyes... her breath hitched in excitement.

* * *

Loki grimaced as he pulled back quickly. _Am I an amateur at hiding now?_ he thought. _Well then..._ he stepped into her room, and froze, the nervous flutters in his stomach suddenly spiking.

She stood up in a fluid motion and turned towards him. She was much taller than last time (he mentally slapped himself; _of course she's taller_), her long red hair in an elegant braid draped over her shoulder. His eyes couldn't help but follow it down to her chest... he looked away quickly. Her slender form was wrapped in a light green nightgown, and he suddenly wanted to see her in nothing but green ever again.

Leliana took a few steps towards Loki. He didn't look much different from last time, though he definitely matured. But his eyes had the same mischievous glint that first caught her attention so many years ago. He seemed darker, sterner, wearing a long leather overcoat and dark green shirt. His black hair was somewhat longer, and slicked back. The look suited him, she thought with a blush.

He seemed to notice, and gave her a coy smile. "Is something the matter my Lady?" His cocky attitude hadn't changed either.

Leliana laughed. "The Prince taking it upon himself to visit a woman's chambers at night, in secret? No, nothing wrong with that," she teased.

Loki's smile relaxed into a genuine one, relieved that after five centuries their banter was still the same. "Lil," he greeted her properly with the nickname she liked more than her actual name. He opened his arms. "Nice to see time hasn't changed you too much."

"It will take more than just time to change me. You should know that, Loki." She went in for a hug, trying not to blush again. For such a warm night he felt cool to the touch. Loki felt his pulse quicken and resisted the urge to slide his hands over her bare shoulders. He broke the hug quicker than he'd have liked. "Are you glad to be back in Asgard?"

"Yes," Leliana replied, moving towards the balcony. Loki walked alongside her. "Vanaheim has its charms, but it never felt like home."

The night sky was even darker than usual, clouds obscuring the stars. The bifrost was still visible, but not for much longer, A storm was coming in, a bad one, which was rare for Asgard. Loki leaned against the balcony. "My father expects this storm to last days, it may even prove damaging to the outlying regions."

"That's terrible," Leliana answered, shaking her head. "It's a shame no one has mastered the power of thunder, they could dispel these storms."

Loki shifted uncomfortably. "Not yet, anyways." Leliana frowned at him, but Loki merely shook his head. She didn't pursue it, knowing he wouldn't talk about it.

They spent hours sitting on the balcony, watching the ominous clouds creep in overhead. She ranted about Vanaheim and her father's work with the Nine Realms. He complained about his "prince lessons", as he called them, and how he preferred being alone in the library, practicing what he read on magic and illusion. "My father once said that diplomacy is another form of trickery. Perhaps you should pay attention to those lessons," Leliana said with a grin.

Loki scoffed at the notion. "Lil, please. I do not require lessons on spewing falsehoods. Just the other day Fandral called me Silver Tongue." At which point Leliana demanded to know everything about Thor and his group of warriors, much to Loki's dismay.

It wasn't until it started to rain that Lil noticed she was cold. She wrapped her arms around herself as Loki shrugged out of his coat and draped it over her. They gazed at each other, Loki's hand resting on Lil's shoulder. She tried to read the expression on his face... he seemed puzzled. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Loki hesitated before answering. "You are... my only friend," he said quietly. His hand slid down her arm before he rested it on his knee. "All I ask is that you remember that." He stood up abruptly and went back inside. Leliana trailed after him. "Wait!" she called out, as Loki was halfway to the door already. She picked up the book on her vanity and handed it to him. He turned it over, examining it with a cold smile as she gave him his coat. "So long as you remember that you're my only friend too."

A clap of thunder followed her words, making her jump. Loki smirked. "Scared of a little thunder are we?" she smacked his arm, and Loki took that as his cue to leave, laughing as he walked away. Leliana grinned. _Very glad to be back._

* * *

What happened the last time they met? What happened the first time they met? What's the significance of the book? All these questions and more will be answered... eventually ;)


End file.
